


Jealousy Looks Good On You

by annaxmims



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Bucky, Jealousy, M/M, Sambucky valentines day fic exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: For the SamBucky Valentines Day Fic Exchange"Jealous Bucky with bottom Bucky"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: SamBucky Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Jealousy Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cptnsambucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cptnsambucky/gifts).



Buck felt his blood boil as blue suit man touched Sam’s arm again. They were at yet another charity event and Bucky was over it. It was hot, his suit was itchy, and people kept touching all over his Sam.

Technically people didn’t know Sam was his, but that didn’t matter. People should learn to keep their hands to themselves. He could see why they wanted to get their hands all over Sam. He looked damn good in his Captain America get up. 

Sam had designed it himself, keeping most of the original elements of Steve’s but changing the color scheme to include more white and a lighter shade of blue and of course, they’d had to include his wings.

Sam looked hot, and everyone knew it. Bucky was fine with people thinking Sam was hot, but he was not okay with them touching all over him.

“Bucky are you alright?” Sharon appeared at his shoulder. Her eyes followed his to where blue suit guy was now gripping Sam’s bicep as he laughed at something he said. Even Sam was starting to look uncomfortable.

Bucky’s metal fist clenched and unclenched.

“I just want to go home.”

“The event is pretty much over. I can go grab Sam for you.”

“No, I’ll go get him. Thanks Sharon.”

“No problem honey,” she leaned up a little to kiss his cheek. “Have a good night.”

“You too.”

Bucky tried to compose himself as he approached Sam. Blue suit guy saw him coming and promptly said his goodbyes and walked away. Bucky chuckled at that.

“Sammy, you ready to go?” he asked, discreetly slipping his arm through Sam’s.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

Sam led him out of the building to where the car was waiting for them in back. As soon as they were in the car Bucky was all over Sam.

“Woah, woah. Not that I don’t appreciate the enthusiasm but what has gotten into you?”   
Bucky ignored him, moving to kiss his neck, nipping at the skin behind his ear.

“Buck, calm down baby,” Sam held him at arm's length as Bucky whined. “What is going on?”   


“They were all over you,” Bucky whined wrestling out of Sam’s grip to wrap his arms around his neck. “You’re mine.”

“You jealous baby boy?” Sam teased.

Bucky nodded and gripped Sam a little harder. He went back to kissing Sam’s neck but he pushed him away again.

“Wait,” Sam said and Bucky shivered at the tone of his voice. Sam was in dom mode and Bucky knew better than to disobey. 

Bucky sat back and clasped his hands behind him.

“Good boy. Now sit beside me.”

Bucky carefully maneuvered himself off Sam’s lap and into the seat next to him. 

“Good boy,” Sam said again, placing his hand on Bucky’s thigh.

As they rode in silence, Sam’s hand made its way up Bucky’s leg. He whimpered when his hand cupped his cock. He tried to push up into his palm but Sam’s other hand pinned his hips to the seat.

“Stay still,” he ordered. “And don’t make another sound.”

Bucky bit his lip to keep from making another noise as Sam cupped him softly. His thumb rubbed at the base of Bucky’s cock, and it was difficult to stay quiet.

“You’re so good,” he murmurs into Bucky’s ear, causing him to shiver.

The car pulled up in front of their building and Sam removed himself from Bucky. It took everything in him not to whine at the loss.

“Go upstairs and get undressed. You know how I want you.”

Bucky nods.

“You can speak.”

“Yes sir,” Bucky croaks.

“Good boy.”

Bucky raced up the stairs and began stripping clothes off. He folded them and put them on the chair by the bed. He dropped to his knees on the rug that Sam had put next to their bed for this purpose and clasped his hands behind his back.

His skin crawled with anxiety as he waited for Sam to come upstairs. He knew Sam was taking his sweet time, making Bucky sweat it out. He knew just how long to keep him waiting before the itch became unbearable.

His heart rate slowed as he heard Sam coming up the stairs, footsteps intentionally louder so that Bucky knew he was coming for him. 

“How’d I get so lucky, getting such a good boy?” Sam asked, leaning against the doorway.

Bucky wiggled happily at the praise.

“You’re so cute,” Sam said, rubbing a hand through his hair.

“Up on the bed,” Sam’s dom voice was back.

Bucky tried to get on the bed as gracefully as possible, but he felt out of control of his body.

Sam unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side. He took off his pants and discarded them in a similar fashion. He was left in just his underwear as he crawled up over Bucky.

His hands twitched with the urge to touch Sam, but he restrained himself.

Sam smirked at the jolt of Bucky’s hands.

“Don’t make me tie you up.”

Bucky shook his head, tonight was not a night where he wanted to be tied up.

“Relax, I’ve got you.”

Sam reached over and dug the lube out of their bedside table. Bucky took the opportunity to kiss and bite at his pec as he stretched over him.

Sam smacked his side lightly with the palm of his hand.

“I thought I told you not to touch. I was gonna stretch you, but now you’re going to do it yourself while I watch. Roll over on your belly.”

Bucky rolled over, pushing up on his knees so that his ass was in the air. Sam handed him the lube and settled at the end of the bed. Bucky could feel his eyes on him as he squeezed lube on his right hand.

He gave Sam a show as he pushed two fingers in, moving his hips and whining.

He yelped when a firm slap landed on his thigh.

“I thought I told you not to make a sound. Don’t make me spank you.”

Bucky behaved, he liked being spanked but tonight was not the night. When he was up to three fingers, Sam stopped his hand and rolled him over.

“What are your colors?” He asked. “You can talk, it's not a trick.”

“Green is good, yellow is slow down, red is stop.”

“How do you tell me to stop if you can’t talk?”

“Two taps.”

“Good boy. What’s your color now?”   


“Green.”

“Good.” Sam leaned down to kiss him softly. “I’m going to fuck you now. You can make as much noise as you want.”

He kissed Bucky once more before lining up and pushing all the way in. Bucky moaned and his hands flew up to grab at Sam’s back.

“Yeah you like it rough.”

He whined pitifully and nodded, nails leaving marks on Sam’s skin.

“You were a fucking brat tonight, you know that. Getting jealous, being a little slut in the car. What am I gonna do with you?”

“You’re mine,” Bucky whispered.

“What was that?” Sam slowed his pace a little so he could listen.

“You’re mine,” Bucky said with more force. He surged up to kiss Sam and said it again, “Mine.”

That lit a fire in Sam’s belly and he thrusted harder. 

“I’m yours huh? You’re mine baby. All mine. Don’t have to worry about anyone else. Fucking love you.”

“I love you too,” Bucky whined. He pursed his lips for a kiss and Sam complied, kissing him hard and slow.

“M’ close,” Bucky murmured against his lips.

“Wait for me. I’m almost there baby.”

Bucky fought to hold back as Sam’s thrusts got faster and more erratic. His metal hand squeezed his side, leaving bruises.

“I’m right there baby. Cum for me.”

That’s all Bucky needed to fall over the edge. He moaned Sam’s name as his body tensed and he shot all over his belly. Sam followed behind him pushing in all the way and squeezing Bucky’s hips.

When he finished, he collapsed over Bucky, not worrying about the mess. They laid like that for a while, Sam’s hands running through Bucky’s hair. When he’d recovered, he pulled out gently and kissed Bucky’s forehead before leaving the room. Bucky whined pitifully and made grabby hands for him, but Sam returned quickly with two bottles of water and a washcloth. He wiped off Bucky’s stomach before gently wiping around his hole. He then sat him up, back to his chest and let him take small sips of water.

“You good baby?” he asked, kissing the side of his head.

“I’m so good.”

“You’re so cute when you’re jealous,” Sam teased, squeezing him around his belly.

Bucky turned in his arms to hug him properly, “If being jealous makes you do that, I’ll do that shit all the time.”


End file.
